Fantasy Academy
by CrazyasAmidgetOnskittles13
Summary: Everyone thinks their different in some way. But the people here...aren't like you. And in some ways they aren't like me. See were different, but in a good way. We go to a different school, eat different foods, learn different things and believe in different things. But me...I'm the most different thing of all. My choices changed my life.
1. Chapter 1

***I do not own any of the Cullens or anybody refered in the Twilight books/movies because they belong to S.M! But I do own Sara and Sophie and anybody else...so any famous people I do not own! And any music lyrics I also do not own...***

"...Lights will guide you home

and ignite your bones  
and I will try to fix you...  
And high up above or down below  
And your to in love to let it go  
And if you never try you never know  
what your worth...  
Lights will guide you home  
and ignite your bones  
and I will try to fix you...

*msicmusicmusicmusicmusic*

Tears stream...down your face when you loose something you cant replace  
Tears stream...down your face and IiiiiiiiIIIiiiii...  
Ohawaoh  
Tears stream..down your face I promise you I will learn from my mistakes  
And tears stream...down your face and IiiiiiiiiIIIiiiiii...  
Lights will guide you home  
and ignite your bones  
and IiiiiIi will try to fix you..." I sang to myself while I was hanging a picture up on the wall of my tree. I hung it up and looked at it. It was me and my friend Sara at my 17 birthday party last week. I was so happy then but then came the accident. A guy from my pack was murdered and I had to clean up the mess, people thought I wasn't ready to take responsibility for my pack but that was their opinion and if they doubt me they can go die in a hole. I looked out my window and saw the sun rise.

"Time to get up!" I yelled really loud outside.  
And then I heard people laughing and people falling out of bed. I went into the bathroom and turned the hot water up till there was steam. After my shower I got dressed in some dark blue skinny jeans and a black and hot pink checkered shirt with a pair of black peep toe pumps. I climbed out of my tree/room and walked towards the cafe for breakfast.

"SOPHIE!" Someone yelled at me from behind.

"What?" I yelled back turning around then just as I said that some small thing ran into me full blast.

"HI!" It yelled. It turned out to be my best friend Sara.

"Hey Sar." I said laughing and turning around again.

"So what ya doing?" Sara asked me while we walked into the cafe.

"Oh nothing...just getting food and eating the just mentioned food." I said getting in line.

"OH! Sounds so fun." She said her voice dripping with sarcasm, "But you want to know something? We are getting new students!" She all but screamed.  
"Well this is going to be an interesting day." I muttered under my breath looking at my red apple.

*Unknown POV*

"So...vampires? Right?" The Principle asked the new students.

"Yep!" A little pixie like one said with a big grin on her face.

"O..K? So we have a lot of vampires here but do you want to be put into different covens while your here or stay together?" He asked

"Stay together if you don't mind." A bronze haired one said.

"OK I can do that." He said tapping away at his computer, "Which ones of you have mates?"

"Um we all have one except Jasper and me." A big muscular one said.

"OK...you will find that you will find your mate while your here. Just saying." The Principle said grinning.

"Thanks I guess..." Jasper said looking around the big office.

"Well lets show you around!" He said looking at the door. A girl named Sara was standing there with a map.

"Hi I'm Sara and I will be your gui-" She said looking at Emmett.

"See?" The Principle said smugly.

"See you later Bob." She said leading the other students out the door.

*Sophie's POV*

"Come on guys! Kick it!" I screamed at the other shifters on the filed.

"Fine! Here you want it so much here it is!" a guy named Colby yelled

"Thanks!" I said laughing and running towards the goal.

"Go Sophie!" I heard Sara yell.

"Sara watch where your going!" I said laughing when she walked into the boys bathroom. I went a yard infront of the goal and heard a person mutter she wont make it.

"Who ever just said that I hope your warning a diaper!" I said tossing the ball into the air and jumping up after it. I twirled in mid air and kicked it into the goal with the power of a leopard.

"So suck it!" I yelled and got pounched onto.

"Yeah! You made it!" she yelled into my ear. I laughed at her and got up and looked at who was with her. Then I saw him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh My God! Its the Vice Principle!" I screamed and pressed my back against Sara's. We struck a pose and listened to the the other girls scream and run after him. He was awsome and would let you get away with everything. It was every girls dream to be mates with him, and the best part is he's a vampire! He was a mixture of Russel Crow and Alex Pettifer, and may I just point out that is drop dead gorgeous. So after he left I looked at Sara and grinned at her. She was red in he face and looked like she was going to burst.

"Sooooo..." I asked her and gave her the look.

"Hum...what?" she asked me.

"You know what." I asked her. She nodded her head once and looked in one direction and grinned.

"Well OK then." I said grinning.

"So what are you wearing tomrrow?" She asked me slinging her arm in mine and walking towards my tree/house.

"Um...I don't know. What are you wearing?"

"I'm going to wear that dress that I got next to that store where you got that bra. Or should I wear the dress that I got next to the food court next to that store and those high heeled boots?" She asked me

"Um...how bout the second one but with thoes heels you got in China from your dad."

"That's a great idea" She said skipping away from me with a smile in her face.

I haven't seen her this happy since she found out that there was bacon flavered lip gloss in the year the school makes the females wear their hottest clothes to tease the boys for mating season and the girls that had wings had to wear dresses with no backs on them. I don't know why I even bother? I never have guys lined up outside my door waiting for me. Most of the guys here have mates so doing this just makes people like me sad because I dont have an mate to love me.

*Next day*

"Good morning! Remember to wear your slutty clothes today!" I screamed to the world. I was getting ready to put my dress on after my hair dries and I can curl it. I put on my black studded dress with no back and my silver strappy heels on and got my books for today. I was walking and noticed that everyone was hloding hands with someone and looked happy.

"Lucky asses." I muttered. Just then one of the new teachers came up to me with a smirk.

"Um I heard you have wings and that dress has no back so I put two and two together and was wondering if you could put your wings out before I have to make you. Sorry school rules." He grinned at me at me like I was stupid. Like I haven't been though this before.

"Fine." I grummbled and let them go. My beautiful grey/violet wings stood strong and proud out of my back. See? This is why I dont have a mate. Because I was supposed to go to Haven but I went against God and said no. I didn't get an happy ending but I do get my wings. I walked away swinging my hips to a beat in my head.


	3. Chapter 3

I walked away from the teacher before he started staring and screaming and running away. I walked into the building for my first class and sat down before Sara burst through the door holding hands with some guy.

"Soooooo...this is where you were when I called." I said getting up and walking towards them with a smile in my face.

"Hi Sophie! You have your wings out." She said back to me looking at them with her eyes wide open and wanting to touch their silkiness.

"Yeah... so who's the lucky guy." I said glaring at the guy.

"This is Emmett and he's mine." She said glaring at some other girls who were looking at him with interest.

"OK. Hey Buddie if you hurt her I will kill you and let my dog eat you for breakfast." I said evilly, "But other then that we should become best friends!" I turned on my heel and walked back to my seat in the back of the class room in the corner with him staring at me worried.

*Later*

"You should meet his family!" Sara said happily while we were walking to lunch.

"I should but I have some things to take care of." I said walking faster

"NO! You are meeting his family!" She said dragging me on the floor towards a table.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! I have to go!" I yelled at her but half way there I just folded up my arms and let her drag me. We stopped at a table and I looked up and saw him. Jasper.

"Jasper Hale." I whispered.

"Sophie..." he said

"Wait...this is the Jasper? But..." Sara said confused

"Apparently I already know this family." I said

"But you cant go already! You need to say hi." She said worried

"I'd rather not if you don't mind." I said turning around, "I'll see you later OK?"

"Yeah..." She said sad

I walked away from that table and away from my mate. I closed my wings and shifted right in that lunch room and walked away in my panther form and went in the forest. I had flashbacks from when I first meet him and when he left. I didn't go to Haven...because of him. I went against God because of him. I get called a bitch because of him. I ruined my life because of him. And he didn't even say goodbye. So I curled in a ball near a group of trees that looked so green and that radiated with happiness, and finally let my self cry because of him and all the pain he caused all those years ago.


End file.
